donald_gloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Telegraph Ave. ("Oakland" By Lloyd)
Telegraph Ave. ("Oakland" By Lloyd) or stylized in the album's version (III. Telegraph Ave ("Oakland" By Lloyd)) is the fourth single from the second studio album Because The Internet of American recording artist Donald Glover, under the stage name "Childish Gambino". The song also features vocals from R&B singer Lloyd. The single was released on August 19, 2014 while the music video premiered on October 10, 2014. Music Video The music video follows Gambino hanging out with Jhene Aiko but near the end of the video, he is hit by a car being driven by two local people. As the two men trying to get Jhene away from him, he then reveals his true alien form to her after he murders the two people who hit him with their car. Lyrics Power 106! LA, it's ya girl, Yesi Ortiz Got some brand-new music I need y'all to turn it up and tell me what you think It's Lloyd called "Oakland" on Power 106 I was making Japanese And she's watching DVDs In Oakland, in Oakland Now I'm driving up the 5 And she waits till I arrive In Oakland, in Oakland Everything, that I wanted Only gotta drive for the moment If you tell me "turn around, " then I'm on it For the moment, but you know me You know how I get when I'm lonely I think about you and the moments But everything you do is so Oakland, so Oakland Foot on the gas I'm just trying to pass All the red lights And the stop signs I'm ready to go Before I get to The Bay Babe, that's a problem Because I'm way too scared to call And you might get me to stay, no I don't really want to drive But I think I'd rather die In Oakland, in Oakland With my hands on two and ten So I guess it all depends On Oakland, on Oakland And I'm nervous, truth be told I never saw me growing old In Oakland, in Oakland And if I married you tonight It would probably start a riot In Oakland, in Oakland Everything, that I needed Now I finally got you in your feelings Everything you won't say, you tweet it And a nigga don’t like that shit at all So retreating Can we just roll with the feeling? Can we just roll for a minute? Wait a minute Foot on the gas I'm just tryna pass All the red lights And the stop signs I'm ready to go But I'm really not ready girl That's a problem Cause I'm way too scared to fall And I know that you choose to stay, no All the girlfriends saying "here we go again" Rich kid but he act like a gentleman Last one didn't end like it should've been Two dates and he still wanna get it in And you're saying it's because of the Internet Try once and it's on to the next chick X-O the O face on your exes right? And we can do the same thing if you wanna have better When your thoughts can't breathe and you thinking asthmatic And you wanna be a mom and I wasn't mad at her I was thinking 'bout me, I'd be really bad at it Cause I'm thinking 'bout me, weeks in Dubai Fourth of July, house in Kauai, yeah we can try So let's try Whoa I took off my nine to five But you still don't have the time to kiss me (just hit me) And if I left you all alone, would you still pick up the phone It's iffy, you miss me I got furniture to move, and we'll both be thirty soon In Oakland, in Oakland The only one I know is you, so the fuck I'm supposed to do? In Oakland, in Oakland